mr_mechfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrontics
The protaganist of M'³', Tyrontics (タイロンティックス), is a human rebel who was born into mech-slavery. He eventually becomes the chief warrior in the battles with Mr. Mech's forces. He has a very close, intense relationship with Krixool. Biography Life Before M³ Tyrontics' family heritige is largely unknown, but it is inferred that he is a distint relative of a legendary rebel mechanic who freed many people from Mr. Mech's grasp. After his training for the amusement of Mr. Mech's patrons and lackeys, Tyrontics became a master mech battler. With over 27 wins under his belt with his trusty mech "Black Lightning", he became the closest thing Mr. Mech's Arena had to an actual champion. He was a favorite of the crowd, the fighters, and Mr. Mech. But that was all destined to change. During M³ It is revealed that Tyrontics has unlocked his "hidden potential" as discussed in the first five episodes that show the events that would lead to Krixool's capture and the obtaining of "The Free Breeze". This potential is how Tyrontics was able to become the strongest warrior under Mr. Mech's control. He placed 5 spritual blocks onto his mind after Krixool (Love, Wrath, Joy, Fury, and Sorrow). These blocks are why Tyrontics is often shown having vast mood swings, as he cannot allow himself to access his full potential due to the trauma of the event. Several fans have suggested this means Tyrontics has split-personalities (as demonstrated in the season 2 episode "The Freed Beast" when Tryontics is shown speaking to himself when accessing the Wrath and Joy blocks). It should be noted, in the season 2 finale "Cracked Pearl", that Tyrontics mostly accesses his "Fury" gate. This is what would eventually inspire the most famous quote from the series, when Tyrontics declares all-out war against Mr. Mech and his evil empire. "THIS? THIS IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!? No more. No more shall I lay idly by while my comrades are forced to sacrifice. Those with power have a moral obligation to use it. Krixool...Kami... and so many others? Does this violence ever end!? WE MUST SHED BLOOD - THOSE WHO DARE DEFY THE FREE BREEZE AND WHO WANT TO HARM US - SHALL FALL BEFORE US OR WE WILL DIE TRYING." Tryontics has always had what Krixool has called "indefinite trust". This is a unique personality trait that is claimed to be the rarest of them all. Unfortunately during the "Burst Limit" event, Harel is shown as a spy. The entire crew had suspicions, but Tyrontics' kind and gentle heart is what would allow for the betrayal to happen. Unable to fully process this, Tyrontics eventually found himself motivated to activate "The Final Flash", a bomb stored on the Free Breeze that would ultimately destroy it. Unfortunately, Harel survives the explosion and Tyrontics is forced to open his gate of "Wrath". Once opened, he is unable to process any positive emotions until the fight is finished. Harel is narrowly defeated in that battle. Before dealing the final blow to Harel, Tyrontics expresses regret for the death of Naiomel's lover, but states that Harel's death will be the apology to their fallen allies. When Mr. Mech reveals that "The Final Flash" had destroyed Krixool, the unthinkable happens. It is through the passing of his closest friend that the "Fury" gate fails, and because of his welled up emotions, he is able to access his full potential yet again. The dastardly Mr. Mech is shown having an almost identical skill-set as Tyrontics through his "Mirror" technique. In the final episode "Fate's Door" , Tyrontics realizes he has nothing left to live for and he would serve a better purpose as a martyr. He launches a final attack that Mr. Mech mimics. However, it is an attack that, initially intended to cause Tyrontics to martyr himself, revealed itself be redundant in its fatality. Tyrontics and Mr. Mech shoot themselves through the chest at the same time and simultaneously puncture the other's heart with their bullet. The duo pass away at the same exact moment. Naiomel now has her closure as both men have finally fallen in a "clash of gods". She carries Tyrontics' war-torn body gently into the sunset to set his legacy as the hero that this broken empire would need to re-unite itself under a just rule.